1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone or other mobile wireless device.
2. Description of the Art
A mobile wireless device having two housings connected to each other so that they can be opened and closed is known. For example, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2001-264934 discloses providing a built-in antenna in a hinge portion connecting two housings to prevent a drop in the gain among the antenna characteristics due to the influence of the head of a user.
The signal line electrically connecting the first housing and the second housing such as a small gauge coaxial connecting the main board and the LCD board has an effect upon the antenna characteristics. For example, when arranging the built-in antenna at the lower side of the bottom housing of the mobile wireless device, the area of the ground of the signal line is cramped, so the signal line functions as a coil in terms of high frequency. On the other hand, the signal line changes in shape along with the opening/closing of the mobile wireless device. Accordingly, the antenna characteristics become unstable due to deformation of the signal line along with the opening/closing of the mobile wireless device.